Kamen Rider Poke
Kamen Rider Poke is based off of Pokemon. The three riders (the main series games) gain armor based off of Pokemon. Riders Episodes Season 1 (Red Blue Green!) # Are You Ready? # The Professor... # The Three Heroes! # We Can Fly! # The Rockets! # Viridian Madness! # What Happened to the Gym Leaders? # Vs. Brock! # Bulbasuar! Evolution! # Yellow? # Going Back to the Forest! # Kamen Rider Builder? # Misty's Rampage! # Charmander! Evolution! # Yellow's Return! # Evolution! Pidgey and Spearow! # Lt. Surge's Electric Battle! # Erika's Limitless Grass Types! # Time Flys when Evolving! # Millennium and Henshin Chips! # Eevee and the Eeveelutions! # Vs. Sabrina! # Vs. Koga # Rocket Gang Showdown! # Final Evolution! # Vs. Blane!: Better have Burn Heal! # Trouble in Oak's Lab! # Vs. Giovanni! For Once he did not turn into a monster! # The Road to Victory! # The Elite IV! # The Champion! Movie: Poke VS! Red Season 2 (Gold Silver Crystal) #The Road to Johto! #The Pokedex Upgrade! #Finally! Youngster Joey! #Tough Times at Mr. Pokemon! #Who gets Togepi? #The Sprout Tower! #Vs. Falkner! #The Ruins of Alph! #Time to show my burning soul! #The Slowpoke well! #Rocket's return #Vs. Bugsy! #The Forest... #Why do we have to deal with her stupid Miltank? #Double Evolution! #Through the Park! #The Burnt Tower #Vs. Morty! DONT GO TO SLEEP! #Which Way? #NO!!!!!! ITS WHITNEY ALL OVER AGAIN! #So many bad times #Going to the island! #Final Evolution! #Vs. Chuck.... NORRIS! #Backtracking! #Vs. Jasmine! #Even more backtracking! #Battles at the Lake of Rage! #Vs. Pryce! #The Freezing Ice Cave! #Vs. Clair! #Going to the Elite 4! #New Members! #Vs. Lance! Season 3 (Ruby Shappire Emerald) #The Hoenn Arc! #What's Wrong with Eriel and Zach? #Oldale Tales! #I guess that Burn Heal is useful now! #Who is the Hero? #Vs. Roxanne #Saving Peeko! #The 2nd cave! #Going through a Brawl! #Slateport battles! #The 2nd longest route! #Vs. Wattson! #Going on top of a volcano! #Vs. Flanery! #Going back to Petalwood! #Vs. Norman! #WATER! #Even talller grass! #Vs. Winnona! #Going to the Department Store! #Fire vs Water #Getting our friends back! #MORE WATER!!!!!!!!!!!! #Double Trouble #WHY!!!!!!!!!!!!! #Vs. Juan! #Become Elite! #Yellow's Return! (1/5) #Primal.... (2/5) #The Power of Legends! (3/5) #Going Mega! (4/5) #Vs. Steven! #Traveling to Shinnoh! Season 4 (Diamond Pearl Platinum) #Choosing our 4th starter! #Going to the Stars! #The Jublife Life! #Vs. Roark! #Wayword to the Windworks! #The Enternal Forest! #Vs. Gardenia! #The Great Mountian! #Vs. Fantina! #The Infamous Psyduck! #Tough times through rain! #Getting some Payback! #Battling Galactic! #Getting Stronger! #Vs. Maylene! #Is Jublife out to get us? #The Suite Life of Kamen Riders! #Walking on the Beach! #The Great Marsh! #Vs. Crasher Wake! #The Galactic Bomb! #The Route Chris Hates the Most! #So Much Rain! #This is Annoying! #Battles through Water! #The Bridges of Life! #How is this Island Floating? #Which one gets Riolu! #Vs Byron! #Even more Backtracking! #The Spear Pillar! #Messed up Physics! #Going to the 8th Point! #Charon's Great Scheme! #Vs. Volkner! #This is it! #The 4th Victory! #Vs. Cythina! #Back to the Pillar for Arceus! Season 5 (Black White Gray) #Traveling to Unova! #Going through some thick Plasma! #Battles at the Dreamyard! #Vs. Cilian, Chili, and Cress! #The Road to Lenora! #Just a Normal Battle! #The 5th Forest! #The Big City! #Third Battle #The Desert! #Going for a trip! #Vs. Elesa! #The 2nd bridge! #The World Tornament! #Vs. Clay! #Onwards! to Skyla's Gym! #Evolution! #Vs. Skyla! #Vs.Brycen-man #Saving Volcarona #Driftvail tales #Vs. Plasma! #Vs. Ghetsis #Vs. The 7 Sages #Brycen is a member of Team Plasma?! #Vs. Brycen! #The Great Dragon Tower! #Vs. N #Opelucid Speeches #Battle for Unova! #I wont give up my Pokemon! #Mega #Vs. Iris/Drayden! #To the Leauge! #Wait, I remember you #Vs Alder! #Helping Looker! #Hunting Time! #Kalos! Season 6 (X Y Z) #We know by now! #Santalune Forest! #Vs. Viola! #The Long Road #Lumiose, why do you have a blackout? #Vs. Snorlax #The Berry Farm! #Team Flare? #Which Fossil? #Getting a Mega Stone! #Finding Items! #The Cycling Road!... of sorts #Vs. Grant! #So many stones! #Geosenge town! #Reflection Cave! #Tower of Mastery! #Vs. Korrina! #Korrina Round 2! Vs. Mega Lucario! #Courmarine City! #Vs. Ramos! #The Badlands! #Return to Lumiose! #Vs. Team Flare! #Vs. Celmot! #The Swamp! #The Pokeball Factory! #Vs. Valerie! #The Frost Cavern! #Vs. Olympia! #The Ice! #The Winding Woods! #Pokemon Village! #Vs. Wulfric! #Onwards to Victory! #Vs. Malva! #Vs. Wikstrom! #Vs. Seibold! #Vs. Drasna! #Vs. Diantha! #The Battle Maison! Season 7 (Sun Moon) # Welcome to Alola # What?! No National Dex # Enter the Starters # Ultra Recon Squad # Team Skull # Battle Against Illama # Enter Nebby # Battle Against Hala! # Onto the Next Island! # Team Skull Round 2 # Evolution # Using A Z-Ring # The Hardest Trial # Welcome to the Jungle # We've Got Fun and Games # Volcanic Challenge # The Darkness that Overcame the Light # What's and Ultra Beast # To the Second Trial # Vs Olivia # Enter the Foundation # Thunder Storm # To the 3rd Island # The Electric Challenge # Silent Super Market # Vs Nanu # To the Final Island # Double Trial # The 4th Beast # Ashley vs Pheromosa # Return of the Gods # Battle against Aether # Team Skull isn't bad after all # Into the Darkness # Ultra Necrozma # Frantic Battle! The Whole Universe is at Stake! # Come Forth! Arceus! # Victory # The Battle Tree # Return of Rocket # Vs Archie # Vs Maxie # Vs Ghetis # Vs Cyrus # Vs Lysandre # Vs. Giovanni # Final Battle for now Gen 8 (coming whenever) Category:Series